


Переплетение

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Copic Markers, Don't copy to another site, Dream World, Embedded Images, Erotic, Fanart, Hair Tentacles, M/M, Romance, Tender Sex, Tentacle Sex, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, consensual tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Магия порой подкидывает странные сюрпризы. Но «странные» не значит «неприятные».
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Переплетение

**Author's Note:**

> Шутили в комчате как-то раз (или даже не раз) про волосы Рейнира в качестве тентаклей… Дошутились)  
> По мотивам арта сокомандником был написан драббл (ссылка ниже)

[ ](https://imgur.com/1txMwQl)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Пожар](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590173) by [WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021)




End file.
